Promises
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Poor Malik...Isis is dead, and it's his fault. AUish. Very sad, based on Evanescence's My Immortal.


**Promises **

**Disclaimer:** Malik and friends belong to their respective owners.

**Notes: **First published March 30rd, 2003. Song lyrics removed May 14th, 2005 to comply with new policy. The fic itself isn't that great regardless, and will be de-suckified once I'm done with this cold/school/bout of writers block/all of the above.

**-o-o-o-**

I leaned against the tree, sighing. 'This is getting old, Ishtar,' I told myself. Why did I keep coming back here?

A chill ran down my spine. I knew why, though. Her presence was still here.

"Just go away already!" I called out. "I miss you, but you're only making it worse by following me around!"

"P-please, neesan!" I slammed my fist into the ground, feeling the tears coming.

I buried my head in my arms, my eyes shut tight, willing the memories and the pain to go away.

I always admired Isis, even when we were kids. And I guess I always will. 

But now, I'm stuck here, hiding, because the old members of the Rare Hunters are banding together to hunt me down and kill me. And I'm too scared to try and make up for what I did.

But I know, if Isis were here, she'd help me...but I guess that'd be a bit much to ask, since she already showed me how stupid I was.

I knew I would miss her when she died, but I had know idea it would be like this. I have no refuge. Yugi and his friends are trying to help, but I just don't get it, how after I tried to kill them all those times, why they're trying to be my friend.

They probably think I'm insane.

And maybe I am, because I keep seeing and hearing my dead sister everywhere.

Then I just had to remember the day she died. I will never, never, ever forget. No matter what.

I was dueling Yugi, and I had out the Winged Dragon of Ra. It was a shadow duel, in the Shadow Realm of course, and Yugi was definitely weakening.

So, I decided we'd go back to the real realm, just so I could see the looks on Yugi's friends' faces when I finished him off.

I ordered my god card to attack, and then neesan jumped in.

I don't remember if I tried to call of the attack and it didn't work, or if I was too stunned to do anything. She was standing there, shielding Yugi's body with her own, her arms stretched wide, tears in her eyes.

It all happened so fast. The next thing I knew, she was on the ground.

I ran over, and pulled her head onto my lap.

"I'm sorry it had to go this far," she had said, smiling softly. "I had to make you see what you were doing is wrong. It wasn't the pharaoh who killed our father, it was you."

I remember thinking either she was delusional, or maybe I was so scared of losing her I had heard wrong.

"It was you, under the control of...him...your yami..."

'Your yami.'

With those two words, everything fell into place. I wished the earth would swallow me whole right then.

Then she closed her eyes, a look of intense pain twisting her features. That certainly brought me crashing back to earth.

"Don't go," I pleaded, as if that would really help.

"It's my time," she sighed, looking up at me.

"What will I do without you?" I asked, ignoring the tears flowing freely down my face. "You've always loved me, even when I didn't deserve it."

She smiled and reached up and brushed the tears off my face. "I love you, my brother."

"Don't go," I murmured again, hugging her. I felt her body go rigid, then she slumped against my arms.

She was dead.

And now I have to live with the guilt of knowing that I killed my sister.

I don't remember much about what happened after that moment. I do remember Yuugi and his friends down at my side in an instant, and one of them, Anzu, I think, was calling an ambulance.

I was in shock, memories filling my mind.

So, that's how Battle City ended. The tournament came to a screeching halt, along with the Rare Hunters.

And I'm in the cemetery, sitting against a really old tree, sobbing for all I'm worth.

I have really tried, really tried to go on. I've tried so hard to tell myself that Isis is dead, and she's never coming back.

I can still feel Isis' presence, but I've never felt so alone in my whole life.

Then, for some reason, my mind drifts to a different memory.

I know I was ten, and neesan was fourteen. It was the night I had the pharaoh's memory carved into my back.

...Even the memory makes me shudder.

They had just finished, and I was left in the room alone. As soon as everyone was gone, I collapsed onto the floor; sobbing so hard I couldn't catch my breath.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and whisper comforting words in my ear.

I looked up, shocked out of my tears, and she was there, a forlorn look on her face.

I guess it was at that very moment that I knew we'd always be there for each other.

Maybe that's why she's still here, because of that unspoken promise we made when I was ten and she fourteen.

I got up, wiped my face off, and got onto my motorcycle.

It's possible, right?


End file.
